


Of Coffee and Confessions

by Ann1215



Series: All About the Bass(ist) [2]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: All around adorableness, Dan asks Lynn out on a date!, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Nicknames, There's cute texting, or tries to anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann1215/pseuds/Ann1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one day Lynn is in the student’s cafeteria, nursing an iced caramel latte while attempting to get through her reading before her next class, when a figure suddenly drops into the seat in front of her, causing her to jump in surprise and blurts, “Holy shit, okay, that kinda woke me up more than the coffee did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I've a humongous feeling I'm going to regret naming this series, but titles just escape me.

It’s been a little over a month since Lynn played at the Proud Camden and she’s pretty sure she’s never felt like she’s constantly either walking on fluffy (but solid) clouds or on the edge of her seat just before the rollercoaster she’s in goes for a massive drop, and it’s so heart-warming and exciting and terrifying all at once.

Dan Howell couldn’t have made a better first impression on her if he tried (Marceline was pretty much her inspiration for learning the bass), but by the end of the night she’d kind of wanted to leave with him, if only just to be able to talk the night away in between kisses. He’d been a little awkward at first, but he’d loosened up pretty quickly and Lynn was certain she was laughing too much at his jokes, but he’d have this huge grin whenever she did and it was all kinds of adorable.

And they’d saved each other’s numbers (Dan saved his as Ser Jorah, the dork), and they’d started texting a few days after that night, just little things like:

_Ser Jorah: Black on black or grey on black? [picture attached]_

_Vampire Queen: Kind of digging that splash of colour, tbh_

_Ser Jorah: I suppose my soul can withstand a little brightness for today :D_

And

_Vampire Queen: Order of preference: Rice, noodles and bread_

_Ser Jorah: Pancakes over anything_

And also

_Ser Jorah: First comment on DV’s new video! #1fan_

_Vampire Queen: OMG “Marceline rocks don’t front with me” also I bet Phil told you which is cheating_

_Vampire Queen: But thank you :)_

But two weeks after the texting, Dan accidentally dials her while she was in the middle of vegging out in front of her computer, catching up on Community, and she picks up with a, “Well, this is progress,” which just startles a laugh out of him and a sincere apology because he didn’t mean to call her. A few hours later her phone rings again and she answers, “If this is another accidental call, I’m hanging up-“

“No! I mean, uh, please don’t hang up? Not an accidental call, I swear-“

Which was how they’d started to talk on the phone; not every day, because Dan has shifts at a second-hand bookstore a mile away from campus, and she has band rehearsals and a gig once or twice a week, but they managed. It was enough for her to find out about his own channel on YouTube (she checked it out right after she got off the phone and couldn’t keep the image of him biting his lip in concentration away from innocent situations), his hobby for baking, his favourite AT character (LSP, which, ugh; hers was Marshall Lee) and his Hogwarts house (Ravenclaw, which she’d suspected; she was a Hufflepuff). In return, he found out she was pretty much half-blind and hated contact lenses, that she loved cooking fusion food, growing up with an American Dad and an Asian mum, and that she couldn’t see herself doing music forever, but she’s grateful for the opportunity to do so right now.

And one day Lynn is in the student’s cafeteria, nursing an iced caramel latte while attempting to get through her reading before her next class, when a figure suddenly drops into the seat in front of her, causing her to jump in surprise and blurts, “Holy shit, okay, that kinda woke me up more than the coffee did.”

Dan grins at her from across the tiny table, but rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to startle you too badly. Um, surprise?”

Lynn figures the palpable waves of guilt emanating off him was punishment enough, and she smiles, smiles wider when the slight tension in his shoulders disappears. “Consider me surprised, then. Wait, don’t you have class-?”

“Yeah, in like, 15 minutes, but um,” Dan pauses, and the silence grows long enough for Lynn to start toying with her drink as she waits for him to finish his sentence.

Most of the time he has no trouble talking; sometimes she feels it’s become a sort of defence mechanism for him, when he’s not sure how to act in a social situation. He’d continue talking until either he reaches his point or gives up on trying to sound semi-coherent. She’s usually happy enough to let him take the lead on their conversations, anyway.

Then he sort of launches into a blundering speech, “Sorry, I’m just-I don’t think I’ve the right words but, well, I’m not imagining this, am I? I mean, feel free to stop me if I’m way off base so we don’t have to make this more awkward than it has to be and I don’t want to assume anything at all-“ Dan takes a deep breath, and throughout his rambling Lynn’s trying to keep up with his train of thought, but figures she knows where this is headed, and even if she’s wrong, at least this way she can get the rejection out of the way sooner and maybe it might even hurt less.

(She’s not exactly counting on it, but she’ll deal when it comes.)

So Lynn interrupts with a simple, “I like you, Howell.”

“I’m glad you stopped me right there, because what I was trying to say, instead of the waffling, is that I like you. Too. And, well, would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner, perhaps Saturday night?” Dan trails off, cheeks flushed and beaming over her admission.

It’s kind of the best look of his that she’s seen yet.

(A close second is the grey V-neck and tight black jeans combo he’d worn when she saw him last at another one of their gigs, hidden under layers courtesy of London’s weather in February.)

“Dinner on Saturday night sounds lovely,” Lynn replies magnanimously, and she’s rewarded with another smile from Dan, a smaller one that’s shy and relieved and anticipating, but it’s gone before she can fully appreciate it when he jumps up with a, “Shite, so I sort of forgot about my class, but I’ll call you? Tonight?” And runs across the cafeteria before she can reply him, but she’s not worried.

She figures he knows what her answer would have been anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm onfireforhowell on Tumblr, come and hang out sometime.


End file.
